Muerte y vida
by Erengalad
Summary: Rohan, año 2978 de la Tercera Edad del Sol. Théoden, el hijo de Thengel Rey está a punto de ser padre.


Un nuevo grito rasgó el silencio y resonó por los salones dorados de Meduseld y, aunque vieja, la férrea mano que el Rey Thengel cerró sobre el antebrazo de su hijo consiguió retenerlo en su sitio. El joven Théoden miró con aprensión la puerta cerrada que daba a sus aposentos, y cerró los dedos en un tenso puño, frustrado.

Ambos, padre e hijo, se hallaban sentados ante una pequeña mesita dispuesta en el pasillo, con un par de vasos y una jarra que, hacía unas pocas horas, había contenido vino especiado. El rápido ocaso del invierno se había tornado en una noche fría como pocas y, poco a poco, a través de los ventanales, podían ver cómo las estrellas se desvanecían y las nubes se teñían del desvaído tono rosáceo que precede al amanecer. Pero al hijo de Thengel se le antojaba que aquella madrugada estaba siendo eterna.

-Ten paciencia, Théoden -le recomendó el anciano rey, frunciendo levemente el ceño-. Seguro que todo va estupendamente.

Théoden bufó, entre inquieto y molesto. ¿Cómo podía estar tranquilo allá afuera, durante tantas horas, cuando la vieja matrona de Édoras, su propia madre y la menor de sus hermanas lo habían echado de sus aposentos cuando Elfhild había comenzado a sufrir los primeros dolores del parto?

-No, no. No puedo, padre -negó con la cabeza y se contuvo para no pegar un puñetazo sobre el tablero-. Elfhild está ahí... y yo aquí... y... ¡Me necesita a su lado!

Thengel esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Él también estaba nervioso; aunque había sido abuelo hacía apenas un lustro, no podía esperar el momento en que le dejasen tomar a aquella pequeña criatura en brazos. Era consciente de su avanzada edad, pero esperaba vivir al menos para verlo dar sus primeros pasos, y decir sus primeras palabras, y ayudarlo a montar sobre su primer potrillo.

-Théoden... ¿sabes? -dijo, ladeando la cabeza hacia el joven-. El día en que fui padre por primera vez, estaba igual que tú. Peor, incluso. Tu abuela no me dejó acercarme a Morwen ni al bebé hasta que ambos estuvieron limpios y descansando de todo el esfuerzo. Pero, ¿sabes una cosa? Merece la pena la espera.

-Pero...

-Ya has esperado nueve meses enteros, hijo mío. ¿Qué son unos pocos minutos más? ¿Unas pocas horas?

-Padre, ¿y si sale algo mal?

-Théoden, es la octava vez que tenemos esta conversación -zanjó el Rey, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Cállate y espera.

El joven Théoden se dejó caer en su silla, desmadejado. Alzaba la cabeza a cada nuevo alarido, ahogado por los muros, que llegaba desde sus aposentos. No se permitió ni un sólo minuto de sueño, y se le hizo eterno hasta que, por fin, con la salida de un sol que apenas sí daría calor al día, el llanto de un recién nacido le hizo saltar de la silla. A punto estaba de abalanzarse sobre las puertas cuando Thengel lo retuvo por el brazo.

-Espera, hijo -el anciano Rey tenía los ojos húmedos por la emoción-. Enhorabuena, Théoden. Sé que serás un gran padre para él... o para ella.

Théoden asintió, incapaz de articular palabra; sentía una emoción muy profunda, cálida, que hacía que le brillasen los ojos y que olvidase que tenía una voz para expresarse. El joven palmeó el hombro de Thengel y, a pesar de todos sus nervios, llamó cuidadosamente a la puerta.

Apenas sí había alzado los nudillos de la madera cuando las puertas se abrireron y una muchacha menuda, de largos cabellos rubios, salió como un torbellino y se lanzó a sus brazos. A Théoden, envuelto en su pequeña burbuja de felicidad, le costó darse cuenta de que su hermana menor estaba sollozando.

-Yo... Théoden, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento -dijo en un bajo murmullo, abrazando con fuerza a su hermano.

-¡Théodwyn! ¿Qué...? -Théoden se encontró estrechando con fuerza a la muchacha, y buscando la mirada de su padre con el pánico pintado en sus ojos claros-. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué...?

Pero la expresión de Morwen, su madre, al salir al pasillo, congeló las palabras en su garganta. La dúnadan de negros cabellos tenía manchas de sangre en la túnica, y estrechaba en sus brazos un pequeño bulto envuelto en lienzos blancos que no paraba de sollozar. Pero su expresión denotaba una tristeza dura, honda, inconmesurable, y por sus mejillas se deslizaban dos lágrimas solitarias. Alzó la vista del más joven de sus nietos para mirar a Théoden, y en sus ojos grises había un dolor que sólo las madres conocen.

-¿Madre? ¿Cómo está Elfhild? -preguntó Théoden, temiendo la peor de las respuestas. El heredero de Thengel tembló, y Théodwyn con él. Sus palabras desataron un incómodo silencio entre todos los presentes; incluso el llanto del bebé se extinguió.

Morwen suspiró y se tapó los labios con una mano; eso no impidió que dos nuevas lágrimas brotasen de sus ojos, ni que la voz le temblase al dirigirse a Théoden.

-Elfhild no ha sobrevivido, Théoden -dijo, bajando la mirada tras pronunciar aquellas palabras. En sus brazos, la criatura alzó ambos bracitos, como si quisiese estirarse-. Y el niño... está sano, mi vida. Ha sido muy valiente, y...

Théoden se deshizo con cuidado del abrazo de Théodwyn, y avanzó un par de pasos hacia su madre. Con una mirada dubitativa, pues no estaba seguro de saber hacerlo bien, tendió los brazos hacia el bebé, y ella se lo tendió con suma delicadeza; tras eso, la reina se refugió en el abrazo que le ofreció Thengel. El joven vio sus hombros temblar en un sollozo, y vio cómo su hermana menor se unía al abrazo de sus padres, hecha un mar de lágrimas.

Y en ese preciso instante, Théoden se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Apenas sí se sentía a sí mismo en aquellos momentos, pero sintió las mejillas húmedas, y un tensión en la garganta difícil de soportar. Tampoco fue consciente de los pasos que dio, que lo llevaron a arrodillarse junto al lecho en el que yacía su esposa, ni de los sollozos posteriores, ni de las amargas palabras de despedida que le dedicó a Elfhild, la mujer a la que había amado desde su adolescencia. Nunca supo cuánto tiempo pasó allí, velando su cadáver, estrechando una de sus delicadas manos entre las suyas, y recordando los felices años que habían pasado juntos antes de aquel inesperado final.

Aquel día, sólo hubo un sonido capaz de sacar a Théoden del tormento en el que se había sumido: la criatura que portaba en brazos arrugó la naricilla y soltó un pequeño estornudo. Théoden sonrió levemente, y arregló con cuidado la pequeña y cálida manta que lo arropaba.

-Hola, pequeño -susurró, cogiendo una de sus diminutas manos entre sus dedos-. Hola, Théodred.


End file.
